Never leave my side
by AriaMoon15
Summary: This is the story of Mikan.s and Natsume.H daughter, Mizuyuri. And her adventures at the Alice Academy. She will journey through middle school maybe even high school where almost every moment will be exciting, heart racing, action filled, heart pounding with the feelings of love and much more. So please read! The third & fourth chapter in particular is very exciting :)
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi guys this is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it.

Mikan: Hang what's this fanfiction about?

Me: Yours and Natsume's children….hehe

Natsume: What?...You shouldn't….

Mikan: Natsume don't be rude just let her tell the story first.

Natsume: Why should I? Ugly girl….

Mikan: WHAT! *shocked face* Don't call me UGLY, STUPID!

Me: Hey, hey, please just one of you please do the disclaimer.

Mikan: Right, AriaMoon1515 doesn't own Gakuen Alice!

Chapter 1

I just transferred to the Alice Academy at the request of my uncle, the head of the high school branch. Today I will be introduced to the rest of my class in the middle school branch. However I was never looking forward to going to this academy, I don't know anyone except for Bear-san and I definitely don't trust anyone here. As I was walking from the dorms to the classroom by myself I decided I would not talk or show emotions to anyone I don't trust. I waited just outside the door to the classroom for Narmi-sensei to introduce me.

"Ok now class B, I have a new transfer student to introduce to you," Narmi-sensei said, "her name is Mizuyuri Hyuuga please welcome her into our class."

I took that as the signal to enter, so I opened the door and walked until I was right next to Narmi-sensei. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, I wanted so much to hide my face behind my glasses and long chestnut brown hair however I just stood there and nodded.

"Now, Hyuuga-chan your partner will be Yamagawa-chan, please go and sit in the spare seat next to Yamagawa-chan," Narmi-sensei said cheerfully with a smile.

I once again nodded and made my way to the spare seat. The girl seemingly called Yamagawa was sitting in her seat with a joyfully grin plastered on her face.

"Hi Hyuuga-chan, I am Yukikawa Yamagawa, nice to meet you," Yamagawa chirps.

I sat straight down and nodded toward her, then returned to look at the teacher. My partner seemed slightly confused at me no answering her greeting. The day continued on, I still didn't say a word. If I was asked to answer a question I wrote it on the board, if someone asked me a question I either nodded or shook head. Eventually people final got the idea I wasn't going to speak so they all stopped asking questions.

Lunch time finally came and we could do and go where we were wanted as long as we came back on time for class. Yamagawa and the rest of her friends approached me and asked, "Hyuuga-chan! Do you want to have lunch with us? We usually go to the huge Sakura tree just outside to eat and play."

I declined their offer and was already out the door before anyone else could stop me. By this time I was aching for the company of Bear-san, one of my mother's best friends and was a stuffed toy bear that moved and had come with me to the academy to keep me company. I ran as fast as I could out of the building and into the forest following a specific path to get to Bear-san's cottage. When I arrived Bear-san was sweeping the path as I ran and hugged him tightly. After a couple of seconds I pull away and smile for the very first time in two days. Then we walk hand in hand to the wooden table outside where we drink tea and eat sugar cookies. I was filled with joy and delight that that moment; I wanted it to last forever. However the bell to start classes rang. I sigh deeply but with a smile whisper into Bear-san's ear, "Thank-you," before running off again to class. Classes went as they did before and me, like before showing nothing to anyone.

I hoped that I wouldn't have to show anyone my alices either but that quickly changed. During a small break in classes, that we had to stay in our classrooms for, something unexpected happened. Yamagawa saw me gazing out the window at the huge Sakura tree outside and cheerfully said, "Hyuuga-chan do you like Sakura trees?"

I gave a small nod and continued staring out the window. However one of the boys in our class, that had brown hair and his alice was the illusion alice came up to me with two of his friends and said in a teasing tone, "Look at that, Hyuuga is such an idiot she can't talk, hahaha, what are you a muted idiot," I didn't reply and he continued, "come on, we want you to tell us your alice, come on talk why don't ya'." He then started to create illusions on the desk and turned the desk into numerous things, however when he saw that I didn't react he started to get mad.

"Well, what ya' gona' say!" He said with his voice raised. Then he made the illusion of medical equipment with blood plastered all over them. For a spilt second my stone cold expression changes to one of fear. Ever since I was little after THAT accident I always felt sick to the stomach when seeing medical equipment. All the desks start to show the same thing as I look around as if I wasn't affected by it. It seems I am not the only one who doesn't like these illusions as I here lots of people going 'Eek' and screaming or squealing.

Suddenly the all of the desks are set ablaze, creating even more panic. Then Aruku Matsukuro said, "Quiet down! I am trying to sleep!"

_This is bad_, I thought if this continues we will all be in big trouble. I quickly get up out of my seat and walk straight to the back the room where there is the least amount of panic and chaos. I took a few deep breaths in held out both of my hands and like I thought it would, my alice of water spread out in bubbles then only covered the desks that were burning, along with anything else, and extinguished the flames. As I was doing this everyone shops and watches as the fames go out, then they all stared directly at me questioningly; I wanted to hide from all of those prying eyes.

Finally Yamagawa said with a half surprised half amazed look on her face, "Hyuuga-chan, you have the water alice?"

I nodded slowly as she ran up to me, grabbed both of my hands and started to skip in a circle while saying, "That's so cool, Hyuuga-chan!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey guys sorry about not updating in a few week school work caught up with me….**

**Natsume: That's no excuse…**

**Me: *shocked face* well unless you want to do all this study and school work….**

**Natsume: It's your work, you have to do it, idiot…**

**Me: *angry face* What did YOU just say!**

**Natsume: I-D-I-O-T….stupid klutz…..**

**Mikan: hey hey, Natsume be nice, AriaMoon15 doesn't own GA!**

**Chapter 2 – Can I trust you?**

It's dark. There's nothing here. No one is here. I am all alone, in the dark. The evil laughs of a floating medical gloves and mask, echoing.

I almost jumped out of bed. I had just awoken from a terrible nightmare. "Thank goodness, it was only a nightmare," I said with a sigh of relief taking in my surroundings.

Considering I had a star rank of two, I had a decent sized room. My bed was positioned against the wall closest to the door, which was in the far right hand corner of the room if you stood looking into the room. There was a chest of drawers against the same wall the door was connected to. Opposite the chest of drawers there was a small balcony and opposite the bed there was a desk with a chair.

I got up, put on my glasses out of habit and looked at the analog clock the hung on the wall above my desk. It was 6:00 AM. No wonder the light is so dim the sun is still rising, I thought. So, I continued to do the everyday average things such as, getting dressed, brushing my long chestnut brown hair and going do stairs for breakfast. While I walked to class after breakfast I was still a little unsure about what to do if something like yesterday occurred again. I was not use to people being so…well…happy around me. Usually people don't talk to me for very long if at all because I always kept to myself. I was by this time standing right in front of the door to the class room. As I opened the door and not to my surprise I saw Yamagawa hoping around like a bunny rabbit in pure joy. Then she spotted me, which sent a shiver down my spine, however I managed to hide it.

"Hyuuga-chan! Good morning!" She said with a beaming smile.

I didn't reply and just sat in my seat. As the day passed by I felt many times, only for a moment, someone was watching me. I ignored it and concentrated on the lesson, but I still couldn't shake off that feeling of someone watching me.

Before I knew it was lunch time, I really didn't feel like going outside so I stayed in the classroom until. "Hey! Hey! I have a GREAT idea!" Yamagawa yelled so the whole class…or everyone who was in the classroom any way, could hear her, "why don't we play a game, outside!"

"What type of game?" a girl in our class called, Ikoto Tanoshimu.

"A game where we are allowed to use our alices and what we do is we pick two people to be "it" and they go around chasing the others, once your tagged you are now part of the group who is now "it" then you go tagging people," Yamagawa said cheerfully.

"Okay sounds alright, let's do it!" Tanoshimu energetically said pumping her fist in the air.

This led to us all outside running around chasing each other. I can surprisingly run quite fast if needed. There ended up only being two people left, me and Aruku Matsukuro. I jumped behind a tree while I watched my class mates run past, I needed a break from all this running and dodging.

Suddenly I felt a crashing blow to the back of my head. Before I blacked out I saw three men dressed in black. What is going on? That was my last though before passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mikan: This is beginning to be a very interesting story**

**Me: Really…thanks and there are lots of exciting things yet to come…**

**Mikan: Does Mizuyuri get captured? Does something happen?**

**Me: *evil smile* you will just have to wait and see (oh and POV for future reference means Point Of View)**

**Natsume: let's get on with it already, your waiting time**

**Mikan: Well it is your turn to do the disclaimer…Mr let's-get-on-with-it.**

**Natsume: Fine…AriaMoon15 doesn't own GA….**

**Chapter 3 – Do you want to be friends?**

Yukikawa Yamagawa POV

Thankfully the class seems to be having fun playing this tag game. Matsukuro-san and Hyuuga-chan are pretty fast runners however I think Matsukuro-san is faster than Hyuuga-chan, unlike me I was one of the first ones caught. Before I was caught I was using my teleportation alice to avoid the taggers but I eventually got tired and they caught me. In the end there ended up only being Matsukuro-san and Hyuuga-chan but once we worked together and finally caught Matsukuro-san it was nearly the end of lunch and we still hadn't caught Hyuuga-chan. In fact no one had even seen Hyuuga-chan for a little while, which was every strange. We all searched everywhere she could have gone but we still hadn't found her yet, I was getting worried now. The bell to go to class rang and Hyuuga-chan was still nowhere to be found.

Narumi-sensei called to the class, "Come on children time to go back to class now!"

"But Narumi-sensei we can't find Hyuuga-chan anywhere," Ikoto-chan said with a worried tone.

"Oh, while I go and get some more teachers to help me look around for her how about you all go back to the classroom and stay there for Juno-sensei's lesson," He replied with a smile.

His warm smile still didn't shake the worried feeling I had. I couldn't argue with the teacher though so we all headed back to class tugging on my blond, plated pigtails, one of my bad habits when I am worried.

Aruku Matsukuro POV

While we were looking around for that stupid Hyuuga girl, I thought, _maybe she tried to run away, well good_. Ever since she came into our class for some reason I am always annoyed or angered really easily when she is around. Was it something about how she refused to talk or communicate with anyone or was it that she was so distrusting toward people she doesn't every give the chance to know. I have always hated people like that. My best friends, Dansumo Okashitsute and Toritobuno Donten walked towards me while I was leaning against a tree after I decided to stop looking.

"Hey, Aruku," Dansumo said his bright violet eyes contrasting with his teal coloured hair as a grin appeared on his face.

Beside him, Toritobuno stood with his fists on his hips as he said, "Guess what we have the best news, we are finally going back to the classroom the teacher are going to continue from here with the search for that stupid Hyuuga girl ."

I was holding back a smirk but it escaped as I said, "Yes that really is the best news."

We then walked back with the rest of the class.

Mizuyuri Hyuuga POV

I started to regain consciousness. My head was throbbing. I could tell that I had been hit unconscious and had my hands and feet bound tightly with rope. As far as I could tell I was being carried by the tallest one of my attackers dressed in black and we were moving through the school still.

The shortest attacker then turned around and said to the one carrying me, "Hey, make sure you don't drop her, the boss wants her without a scratch until he gets a hold of her."

"I know that and aren't we meant to be out of the academy already?" The tallest retorted.

"The guards have doubled since we entered this morning," the third one with his brown hair exposed replied.

"God, watching little kids is hard. Why does the boss want this one any way she doesn't look like anything special," the shortest inquired.

"I think it's because boss has a past association with her parents, Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga," The tallest answered.

"What do you think he will do to her?" The brown haired one asked with a hit of worry in his tone.

"Who knows all I know is that he is planning on experimenting with her and her alices," the tallest also with a little bit of concern said.

"Oh come on if we don't get back soon we'll end up being the experiment instead," the shortest replied in a sour tone.

While I listened silently to this conversation I used my water alice to loosen the ropes enough so that I could slip my hands out. However when I heard my parents mentioned I stopped in shock. _What do they mean 'past association'? How did they know my parents? Just what is all this about?_ I asked myself in my head. I continued, faster this time, to get free. Once I was free I suddenly jumped of the shoulder of the tallest attacker and quickly untied the rope around my ankles. Then before the three could tell what was going one I bolted in the direction of the woods hoping to find Bear-san but my was still throbbing and my vision was a blurry see of colours. Despite that I was dizzy and slow I still didn't stop. Just as I was about to enter the woods they had finally caught up to me and the tallest one put one hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming and the other hand was tightly gripping my wrist. In fact he was gripping my wrist so tight it sent pain all the way through my whole arm which caused me to wince with pain.

Yukikawa Yamagawa POV

It has been quite a while and Junno-sensei still isn't back yet. I was pacing the back of the room still tugging my pigtails. When Ikoto-chan came up to me and stopped me in my tracks then stared directly into my eyes with her light blue eyes brushing a stray strand of her curly pink hair out of her face and said, "Yukikawa-chan please stop nervously pacing. There is no need to worry everything will be fine." It sounded more like she was reassuring herself but then I said, "I have had enough with the waiting and doing nothing. I am going to try looking in the woods because it is the only place we haven't checked yet."

Before anyone could stop me I was out the door and heading to the entrance to the woods. Ikoto-chan came running up behind me and said, "I will come with you then."

"Thanks," I replied with a smile.

We turned the corner of the outside of the building to walk in upon a most alarming scene. There Hyuuga-chan was thrashing violently about trying to escape the grasp of a tall figure dressed from head to toe in black. Ikoto-chan immediately began to throw a barrage of snowballs at the black figures using her snow alice. I used my teleportation alice to teleport right in front of Hyuuga-chan and teleport her with me back to where Ikoto-chan is. The black figures then accidently run out into the open where all the teachers in the search party are. Most of the teacher except for Narumi-sensei and two other teachers.

Mizuyuri Hyuuga POV

After Yamagawa teleported us both to safety and the teachers chased after my black figured attackers, Yamagawa helped me shuffle into the open area where Narumi-sensei and two other teachers were walking over I finally couldn't fight the throbbing and the dizziness and fainted. The last thing I saw was Yamagawa catching me before I hit the ground.

**Me: Yes, yes I know what you're thinking why would I finish the chapter here well that is because I am saving some exciting things for chapter 4. So please continue to read once I post the next chapter.**

**Mikan: And please don't forget to review and tell Aria what you think so far or suggest anything….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me****: Sorry for not updating for a while it got a bit hectic at home and I couldn't find the time to actually sit down and write it. Anyway here is a chapter were I am trying some different senery compared to the first three chapters, hope you enjoy it :) *Thumbs up***

**Natsume****: Are you trying to pair up my daughter again! *Angry ~S-T-A-R-E~***

**Me:**** But their so cute together...**

**Natume:**** Absolutly not! *Angry Face***

**Mikan: It's alright Natsume she'll be fine but when are we going to be there to help our daughter?**

**Me: Soon enough, soon enough**

**Mikan: Ok, Aria doesn't own GA!**

**Chapter 4 – Friends**

Mizuyuri's POV

This warmth, this tender and caring warmth cradling me. This warmth is coming from the person who is carrying me in their arms with such care, that if I were to fall I would break. Who is it though? My mind is fuzzy and my vision blurred, I can't tell. Then finally I give in to the overwhelming feeling to drift into a deep sleep. I slowly slip into the peaceful yet thoughtless dream-like state.

* * *

Aruku's POV

_There was no point staying in class, we didn't have anything to do really because the teachers were all out searching for __**that girl**__. She must just be seeking attention and is obviously getting it_, I thought angrily. I had decided to go for a walk around however when I saw Yukikawa Yamagawa running somewhere, I got curious so I followed her. When I finally caught up with her these guys dressed in black were lying on the ground and Hyuuga had just fainted next to Yamagawa. Before I could think through what I was doing I ran up and volunteered to carry Hyuuga to the infirmary. She was actually quiet light making the job easier for me because the faster I get her there the faster everything will stop being overly panicked. _I hate this_, I thought, _but do I hate her? She has such an innocent expression on her face…No I hate her! I do! But how did I come to that decision?_

The way that Hyuuga clung to me with a hopeful grin on her lips hoping that I somehow cared. I don't care or at least that is what I told myself over and over again as I walk to the infirmary. As we entered the nurse insisted on carrying her the rest of the way however as soon as she left my arms I felt a pang of sadness and regret that couldn't hold her even for a minute longer. As if she could sense what I had felt, Hyuuga began to shake violently as if she was outside in a winter blizzard. She had her arm stretched out reaching for something but I was the only thing in the direction she was searching.

Mizuyuri's POV

Abruptly the calming warmth disappeared in an instant which then became the icy, bitter cold of winter. The change was so sudden that it made every part of me tremble violently. In order to escape the bitter cold I reached out desperately for the former warmth to calm my shaken body.

Aruku's POV

The nurse had put Hyuuga down on one of the beds and I stayed standing at the side of the bed for a little while because I somehow knew that I shouldn't leave just yet.

_Wait a minute I am supposed to hate her! Then why do I feel like this? I hate the way she doesn't trust anyone or rather isn't willing to give anyone a chance to even become friends. She pushes away anyone who might reject her or hurt her. She is so selfish and yet in her silence she sometimes displays little things about herself like the way she looked at the sakura tree outside our classroom. Her eyes were filled with a longing to climb the tree and be amongst the flowers unlike the cold and distant expression she shows to everyone to scare them off. Why is it that I long to hear the sound of her voice even just once or to see her smile filled with joy? What is it about her?_ I don't know how long I pondered such thoughts standing there beside her.

When I look up Hyuuga was asleep, crying with a pained expression painted on her face. Then suddenly she woke up and looked around confused but then stopped when she saw me stand in the room. After a few seconds she realize that she had cried in her sleep and quickly whipped the tears away. Then there was silence.

Narrators POV

The one to break the silence was Aruku as he said turning his back to her, "Stop feeling so sorry and miserable it makes you look even uglier."

It took a minute to sink in but afterward Mizuyuri started to shake out of pure anger, however she still said nothing.

He continued on to say, "Your just selfish and attention seeking. No wonder you have no friends, you probably scared them all off."

Still shaking with her anger level rising she thought to herself. I_ don't care what he thinks! I don't! I don't! Stay calm, stay calm Mizuyuri_.

"In fact, maybe it's because your parents raised your so poorly," Aruku finished.

That was the last straw. He had no right to say anything bad about her parent! Mizuyuri suddenly yelled with a hoarse voice, "You know nothing! You don't understand at all! How can you talk like that when you don't know ANYTHING!"

She could tell he was shocked at her sudden outburst, he didn't expect her say even a word. There was a silence for a long time.

Mizuyuri started with a whispered, "My parents have worked really hard to protect me over the years. Even when they were hurt they still put me before anything else. Especially when we were being chased down by the Demon Workers Cooperation," Mizuyuri looked distantly out the window, "it started 6 years ago."

~ _6__ years ago_ ~

_A 6-year-old Mizuyuri was playing in the park that was really just a grass field with her two new best friends from school. Mikan Hyuuga, Mizuyuri's mother and Natsume Hyuuga, Mizuyuri's father, were both sitting on a park bench on the other side of the park. Mizuyuri loved coming to the park every weekend with her parents however this time she got the feeling that there was something different, something wrong in the park and would occasionally look around to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. There didn't appear to be so she continued playing._

"_Hey, ZuZu-chan look I can throw the ball really far, watch!" Mizuyuri turned to watch her best friend Risa throw a basketball across the park. _

_The Risa's twin sister Riki and Mizuyuri's other best friend, pick up the ball yelled, "I'll throw it back, Okay SaSa-chan!"_

"_Over here, KiKi-chan!" Risa replied with the same loudness of tone waving her hands above her head._

_After throwing the ball around for a while the three of them decided to have a break and talk for a bit._

"_Hey, ZuZu-chan do you think we'll be best friends forever?" Risa asked with a concerned look on her face._

"_Of cause we will SaSa-chan, the three of us together forever, like sisters," Riki replied with a cheeky grin on her face grabbed both Mizuyuri's and Risa's hands._

"_Your right KiKi-chan like sisters," Mizuyuri agreed._

_Then the three 6-year-olds burst out laughing. However suddenly Mizuyuri saw a dangerous scene arise so fast that she only remembered it in pieces._

_The darkly dressed figures surrounding them. Her Mum and Dad running toward her. Riki and Risa's ear piercing screams. Feeling angry, very angry. Water coming out of nowhere and hitting the men taking them away. Mum and Dad still fighting. Tree roots wrapping around the dark figures. Feeling an energy surge from the men. Mum and Dad finally coming to check on use after defeating the other dark figures._

_Riki and Risa's shock and scared faces. Risa saying, "Liar, stay away liar!". _

_It is cold. Very cold._

* * *

~ _Back to the present_ ~

Narrator's POV

"I will never trust in anyone again," Mizuyuri stated after she told Aruku about the incident 4 years ago.

Aruku had patiently listened the whole time then looked Mizuyuri straight in the eyes and said, "My parents were killed by the leader of Demon Workers Organization, ever since I have had to live with my Aunt. And the only way I dealt with their deaths was that I never gave up trying to make friends or to try to play practical jokes and always gave everyone a chance. Yes, I was rejected most of the time because everyone thought that I had killed them when I didn't. Eventually I found friends and everything turned out okay but it never would have had I not had my friends support. So you can't say I know nothing, you idiot."

Mizuyuri's POV

I could feel the fire behind his words. _How much has he gone through to be able to not fear the pain, rejection or loneliness? He was right the longer I push people away the more I hurt myself and others, but where did he get so much courage from?_ I thought. Then I suddenly remembered a picture I loved to look at when I was little it said, '_Courage is not the opposite of Fear; It is the ability to accept Fear and overcome it._'

I now realized what I had to do; I don't have to be afraid anymore. However I was so overwhelmed with relief that I sobbed and I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Aruku's POV

I wasn't sure what had caused it but Hyuuga started crying. I couldn't stand to see her like that anymore so without thinking it through I ended up comforting her with a hug. She sobbed even more once she was in my arms, and it had been at least ten minutes later that she finally calmed down.

Mizuyuri's POV

When I finally stopped sobbing I felt so embarrassed. I had let a boy, I am not even friends with, see me cry. I definitely knew my cheeks had turned bright red unfortunately displaying my embarrassment to him. But he just laughed and said, "Any redder and you'd be a tomato."

Then I noticed he was also red but was probably trying to hide it behind insults and laughter. So I snapped back while getting of the bed to stand up, "Look who's talking stupid."

"Hey you were the one who fainted, feather-brain," He lashed back.

"You're the oh-so-gracious one who wanted to carry me and just what were you planning to do drop in the middle of nowhere?" I replied in defense.

"You were the one who started bawling like a sissy," He fought back.

"You were the one who hugged…m-me," I stated.

The silence was the awkward yet comforting type the lingered in the air.

"The name's Aruku Matsukuro, but you can call me Aruku," He said with a I-am-not-a-nice-guy-I-am-a-cool-guy attitude.

"Mizuyuri Hyuuga but you can call me Mizuyuri let's be friends ," I replied with a grin on my face for the first time in weeks it was a good feeling to be happy around others.

"Okay as long as you don't go being like the rest of the girls and bug me twenty-four-seven or else you'll get burned," He replied acting cool.

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Aruku ran over to the window and quickly forced it open and said, "Well see ya." Then jumped out of the window which was on the third floor. I knew he would be okay but it was a stupid and dangerous stunt to pull, _because people always jump out of the window instead of using the door_, I though sarcastically while rolling me eyes and giggling a little.

Narrator's POV

The next day seemed to brighter than the day before for Mizuyuri, heading into a day full of positive thinking and making more friends.

This attitude only lasted until she got to the door of her class room. Finally she summed up the strength to open the door to find Yukikawa Yamagawa standing there waiting for her and said with her usual beaming smile, "Good Morning Hyuuga-chan!"

Mizuyuri smiled and with all the inner strength she could muster she replied in a timid voice, "G-Good M-Morning Y-Yamagawa-c-chan."

The whole classroom went silent as Mizuyuri spoke as if to listen carefully to the first of her words to them. Everyone, except for Aruku seemed shocked.

"Hurray! You finally spoke, Hyuua-chan! Wait is it okay if I call you Mizuyuri-chan, no Yuri-chan?" Yamagawa asked at what seemed to be a million miles per minute.

"Sure," Mizuyuri replied smiling.

"Then you can call me Yuki-chan," Yukikawa stated with a grin.

**Me: Awwwwh! Cute! Please review :) and chapter 5 will hopefully be up by at least the end of July but I would like to post it earlier if possible :)**

**Mizuyuri: A-And fee-e-el f-free t-t-to make a-any sugg-g-gestions, Please **

**Yukikawa: That's right! read, review, follow, favorite and all of that great stuff :) smiles**


End file.
